Geek in the Pink
by Randomsplashes
Summary: Blaine never wears pink so Kurt decides to go for a little shopping trip. But things go differently as planned for Kurt as a few surprises come up. Look out for spying!David & Wes, skin-tight jeans and pink shirts. Klaine! 3


**Hey guys! This is my first Klaine fic! Hope you'll enjoy~ I've got some other Klaine fics coming up ;D This fic was inspired by Jason Mraz's 'Geek in the Pink', great song and imo, Blaine should sing it on the show 3**

**Geek in the Pink**

Pink was always a fabulous color to wear for Kurt Hummel. It was _outrageous_, fierce and absolutely stunning to the eyes. It accentuated with his accessories perfectly and never seemed to bring him down.  
But not many people could pull off pink like Kurt Hummel could. Well, Mercedes pulled it off just fine, but Rachel on the other hand really required some advice with pink. He didn't really need much to think about Quinn or Santana. As a former Cheerio, Kurt knew how terrible it was to don those hideous, but admittedly comfortable cheerleading clothes. And Kurt didn't even have to start on the boys; he was amazed how Finn could wear the most hideous plaid shirts to school and still have Rachel clinging to him like crazy. He knew that the boys would rather face another round of Beiste's intense training than ever wearing pink. So that left Kurt with the conclusion that boys would never pull off pink like he did. Or at least he thought so.

When Kurt transferred to Dalton, he had to bear wearing the same uniform all day-not that it killed him or anything, but it drove him nuts wearing the same thing every day. However, once the weekends started, it was nearly heaven for Kurt. He would wear whatever he wanted, and pink was worn constantly-whether it was small brooches, bowties or jeans, Kurt looked fabulous. One thing that Kurt learned was that Dalton's no-harassment policy had its benefits. People could accessorize small things with their uniforms. He had caught his roommate Arthur wearing pink socks the other day and needless to say, it was amusing. Kurt had never thought that Dalton boys would wear pink-especially Wes and David who wore matching hot pink watches and socks for fun. And obviously there was one thing crossing his mind, how good would Blaine look in _pink_?

Blaine was anything but fashionable. Well, Kurt really hadn't seen the older boy wearing any casual clothes since he had transferred which had made him extremely curious about Blaine's attire. Unlike Wes, David and a handful of boys he had met, Blaine never accessorized; it drove him nuts seeing how Blaine had insisted that he had to keep his Dalton image. Other than that insufferable Dalton uniform, Blaine wore Dalton vests, sweaters and his _Harry Potter pajamas_. Not like that counted as clothing either way. Kurt knew that Blaine was a geek despite being the perfect Warbler. So the most obvious choice for Kurt was to drag the older boy with him to shop for clothes and hopefully convince him to wear some pink attire…

* * *

Blaine was on the verge of throwing his chemistry textbook. Chemistry was totally not awesome, at all, especially with Wes and David poking at his sides. And they had to use Wes' stupid ruler to jab his poor ribs. But luckily he was saved when his phone started vibrating. Knowing that it was most likely Kurt, the older boy nearly flung Wes and David's hands away to read the text message.

**Kurt**: _want to come shopping with me? (:_

Shopping? Well, he knew Kurt was quite the fashionista himself. As much as he admired Kurt's fashion sense (after all, it basically defined him) he was slightly hesitant to go shopping. To be quite honest, the two of them hadn't crossed boundaries yet; they only had dinner a few times at Breadstix, which he was pretty sure that counted as 'just friends' and watching Rent together. Shopping couldn't hurt right? It wasn't like Kurt would be undressing him in the dressing room or anything like that sort.

"Oh damn Blaine, Kurt's making his move already. If you weren't daydreaming about his luscious eyes, then you could've had a head start." said Wes. David just snickered and drew two heart-shaped stick figures holding hands on the textbook. (Blaine had to admit that was a cute drawing of himself and Kurt)

"Shut up Wes! Kurt's a _friend_; we're simply going to shop. That's all."

"_Really?_ You sure you lover boys aren't going to get yourselves locked in some dressing room all day? I hear there's some spacious change rooms down at H&M." said David. Wes simply just smirked at Blaine.

"Keep your head out of the _gutter_ David, and stop smirking Wes." God, how did he get stuck with these two buffoons? "Sometimes I wonder how I befriended you two."

"Well, if you must ask, Wes and I met this little curly haired boy back in the ol days of Dalton who carried nothing but Harry Potter and had a massive crush on Zefro-Ow!" A chemistry textbook landed roughly on David's head. "Blaine, you owe me a new head."

"Pfft, no David even if you give me all the red vines in the world, I still wouldn't give you a damn new head." David grabbed his pen and pretended to mock stab himself. "You hurt me deeply Blaine. I will never forget this!" Wes simply just rolled his eyes and laughed at David's mock death.

Ignoring the two buffoons, Blaine texted Kurt back. The older boy wanted to make sure that Kurt had his support; there was no way he could let his feelings get ahead of Kurt's needs. He had to be Kurt's support system.

**Blaine**: _Of course. _

**Kurt: **_Perfect! See you on Saturday! ;)_

That emoticon didn't mean anything did it? Blaine smiled softly at the message. It was amazing how a simple emoticon could make his heart swell. _Saturday, here we go._ Unfortunately his wonderful sweet moment with Kurt was interrupted by the gleaming, smirking faces of David and Wes. Blaine flushed and glared at his friends. Judging by their smug faces, Blaine knew that Wes and David had something up their sleeves, probably a devious and mastermind plan to humiliate him. He was so _unprepared_ for this.

* * *

Okay, so everything was going better than expected for Kurt. He woke up early to make breakfast and had his moisturizer done early. Finn, Burt and Carole were still asleep so that was a plus. Wearing his new suede Marc Jacobs jacket and Doc Martens was one thing but hearing the doorbell ring had Kurt squealing with excitement and nervousness. He quickly rushed towards the door to open it.

"Hey Kurt."

Blaine flashed his charming smile as he stood in front of Kurt's door. The older boy was wearing navy _skinny _jeans-quite fitting and showed off his legs-and a tight-fitting_ pink_ shirt. And to top it off, Blaine just had to wear hot pink sunglasses. Kurt was at a loss for words. _Look away Hummel. _ _Oh my god, don't look down, don't stare at his ass. Oh my god, I just did. _

"Come on in Blaine." Kurt quickly stood to the side to let Blaine in. He could tell from Blaine's tense gait and body movements that the older boy was having trouble with those ridiculously tight jeans.

"So Blaine…" said Kurt "What's with the jeans and shirt?" Kurt willed himself to look straight in the eye with Blaine.

The older boy shifted uncomfortably. "Well Kurt, let's just say that I was forced into wearing these jeans and shirt after being abducted by my so-called friends last night. I tried to stop them, but they blinded me with these hot sunglasses and these jeans were quite difficult to get rid of; I've never worn such tight jeans before. Anyways, Kurt, I hope you'll understand that this pink shirt fell in love with me, it was quite tight-fitting too so I really had no choice…" Blaine was babbling now, and Kurt found it way too cute. ".. So here I am wearing the most fascinating skinny jeans and pink shirt in the world."

"Well, with these jeans Blaine, you'll cause a traffic jam at the mall."

Blaine chuckled and flaunted his skin tight jeans. "I plan on it."

Okay, so Kurt knew that Blaine was a sort of unfashionable geek (from his Harry Potter bedroom and pajamas) but he honestly had no idea that Blaine would ever wear this sort of thing-well except for his fantasies. What more could there honestly be? It wasn't as if Blaine was going to pull out another shocking display for him. Kurt flushed thinking about the older boy's attire-he didn't want to cross their friendship boundary right now but it felt like Blaine really wanted to impress him. He knew his last crush didn't go out so well, and certainly Kurt didn't want to ruin their friendship at all.

"Shall we go Kurt?" said Blaine. The older boy waved his hands in front of Kurt to get his attention.

"O-oh right! Sorry!" Kurt nearly buried his face in his head; he just wanted to hide under the table now. Perhaps shopping was the only satisfying option for the two of them.

* * *

"Operation Geek in the Pink initiated."

"Targeting subject Pink Hobbit and Porcelain."

"Oh my god, _Pink Hobbit_? Wes, you're like_ killing_ me here." Laughter filled Wes' walkie-talkie. Wes had no idea why David insisted walkie-talkies for communication. The neon yellow was bright enough but he felt like some twelve year old playing some ridiculous spy game. Oh wait. He was playing a stupid spy game. Well, not stupid, but important actually. Wes had enough of Blaine and Kurt's sluggish progress and it was impossible for either one of them to actually make a move yet. It would take eons for them to get together at this rate. So Wes kindly skipped his precious Warbler practice with a giddy David to help them out.

"_Haha _David. I didn't do this just so they could hold hands. They better get their relationship together by the end of the day. We were going to reveal our Regionals set-list today, but no, we're stuck hiding behind plants and looking like a bunch of weirdoes."

David snickered. "Set-list, schmet list, I expect these two in the changing rooms by today. Or at least going all out in the food court where I can take photos of them and post them on Facebook. Mercedes is going to be pleased."

"So…did we even reveal our plan with Blaine? I mean we did ambush him last night with ski masks on. He probably knows now since we force dressed him with those clothes." Said Wes. He was so tired of talking to that stupid walkie-talkie.

"Uh, no? I thought our plan was to force dress him, bring him to Kurt and let it all unfold at the mall? And maybe add in some Beauty and the Tramp scene where they share some spaghetti and we serenade some song to them? They basically do all the work, and we watch. At least that's what I thought our plan was. "

"That's just perfect David. You couldn't have made it any clearer. Now watch our plan crash and burn into flames." Wes muttered back.

"Was that sarcasm Wes?"

"Do I need to reply?"

* * *

Walking with Blaine down the mall felt so romantic-well actually it wasn't a date in the first place, he wished it was though. Kurt had to admit, there was something different about the older boy, despite his ahem, amazing pink shirt and skinny jeans. Blaine seemed happier like his usual self and unlike his calm Dalton demeanor. Those pink sunglasses and shirt showed the whimsical side of him, something that Kurt loved and they were quite the image too. Kurt was certain that Blaine had a few gaping shoppers along the way, that didn't mean he was jealous or anything.

The two of them had finished shopping for new sweaters for Blaine which went perfectly fine with the exception of one or two awkward glances. Kurt had bought cashmere scarves for Mercedes and Carole-he knew his best friend/diva would be so proud of him. Turning his thoughts back to Blaine, it wasn't his fault that the older boy looked really built despite being slightly shorter than him. (Blaine tried to convince Kurt that he was a born-again hobbit) Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kurt, where else should we go?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked to his shopping to-do list. Gap was on his next list. Blaine leaned close to Kurt to see his shopping list nearly causing Kurt to jump.

"Gap? I haven't been there in a while." Blaine murmured as he read the list over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hoped his flush wasn't too evident, he blamed himself for being so jittery. It was just a harmless gesture by Blaine, nothing more.

"I wouldn't be surprised by the amount of Dalton sweaters and pants you have in your closet." Kurt remarked as he stuffed his shopping list into the pockets of his Mark Jacobs jacket.

"Oh, Kurt I'm hurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and attempted not to laugh. He had no idea how Blaine could be so silly at times.

"I'll take that as a compliment Blaine. I suppose we should head to Gap now. I don't want you falling asleep out of boredom." Kurt replied as he proceeded towards the store's direction with Blaine chuckling behind him.

A figure emerged from the nearby plants as Kurt and Blaine walked by. Ignoring the glares and stares from shoppers, the figure made a beeline towards their path. Clutching onto his yellow walkie-talkie, the figure whispered urgently.

"Kick-Ass Warbler to Asian Warbler, _target sighted_, over."

* * *

Inside Gap, Kurt was busy tearing through racks and clothes looking for the right sweater. He had to remind himself that they were shopping for clothes and that they weren't on a date and that they were just chummy, great friends who happened to have a friendship that often created lots of unnecessary sparks.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as the two of them rummaged through shirts. The older boy stood beside him curious at Kurt's frantic actions.

"Yeah?" Kurt answered quickly, his mind set on looking for wool sweaters to distract his thoughts. A crimson red sweater would do justice for Finn or his father, he thought. Kurt didn't even notice Blaine's face peering up to him and nearly shrieked in surprise when Blaine's breath tickled him.

"I hope you don't mind Kurt, but will you excuse me for a second?" asked Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but notice the slightly mischievous tone in his voice."It appears that I've got some business to take care off which I totally should have done earlier, but anyways, meet me at the food court around an hour?" Was Blaine going to ditch him and run away? With a disappointed feeling pitted in him, Kurt hoped he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Um, sure, I don't mind at all. Meet you there then." With a wink, Blaine went off, leaving Kurt wondering what in the world Blaine had to do that was important. _Well_, Kurt thought, _I can't blame him if he's busy with other things._ After all, Blaine was the first guy who didn't mind shopping with Kurt which meant a lot for him. Sighing quietly, Kurt went back to picking turtlenecks and sweaters with his mind occupied on Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was sore as hell; his tight-fitted jeans and shirt were driving him nuts. He did have to admit that pink looked _awesome_ on him. _Remind me to wear more of this next time_, he thought. Aside from that, Blaine knew that Wes and David were behind this. But he couldn't help but feel grateful that they tried to dress him up last night-even though he really thought that the two ski mask hooded figures were going to kill him. And knowing these two, they definitely had been spying on him since they'd arrived at the mall. It didn't surprise him in the least, they spied on anything that deemed 'amusing' to them-which included Blaine and his life. However, Blaine had learned through years of being 'stuck' with the duo to know where their hiding spots were.

After walking out of Gap, Blaine proceeded to the nearest foliage-a pretty and enormous fountain plant that happened to be right across from the store. He didn't want to keep a confused and hurt Kurt waiting for no reason, and his totally awesome plan was just getting started. But it required the help of his _annoying_ but undeniably lovable friends. As he approached the plant, he could see the two obvious Dalton blazers hiding behind the foliage. Sneaking up to it, Blaine reached his hands through the foliage and grabbed the navy blazers, causing two unexpected yelps as he pulled the two figures out of the fountain plant.

"Aww, why did you have to be such a _buzz kill_ Blaine? How did you know where we were?" shouted David as he was being unceremoniously dragged out on his bottoms.

"I know my ways David."

"Well, if you hadn't forgotten our costumes David, we'd be harder to find. I can't believe that we got busted this quickly. Makes me wish that I hadn't skipped the Warblers practice." muttered Wes as he dusted himself off.

"Speaking of Warblers, I need them." said Blaine. "And since you two have kindly offered yourselves to me-"

"More like breaking our pride and dragging us out." grumbled David. Blaine just chuckled at his remark.

"Anyways, I need the both of you too. You see," Blaine pulled his two friends close to him, ignoring Wes' eye roll, "I have this really awesome plan."

"Oh, please do elaborate, sir Blaine."remarked Wes. Pulling down his hot pink shades, Blaine grinned happily at the two of them.

"Well, if you insist, it involves us, the Warblers and a guitar..."

* * *

What was taking Blaine so long? Kurt thought as he stood awkwardly by the food court tables. He wanted to sit down and rest his sore feet but then Blaine would have a harder time finding him. Kurt knew that he could always sit on the shopping bags and wait for Blaine. But then if it meant squishing his precious clothes, he'd rather stand and bear the aching soreness. Glancing at his watch, Kurt was sure it was past an hour. Maybe Blaine was just occupied with-

**_SCREEEEEECHHHHH_**

Covering his ears, Kurt looked around in confusion, trying to find the direction of that painful noise. What in the name of Alexander McQueen was _that_?

"Sorry about that everyone, just a sound check." Kurt's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. Wait, could it be? He slowly turned towards the direction of that voice.

_Oh my grilled cheesus. _Blaine stood in the center of the food court, still wearing those pink tight-fitting shirt and navy jeans but sporting a shiny acoustic guitar and fedora hat. The hot pink sunglasses accompanied his silly grin as he leaned on the microphone stand. Wes and David stood behind, with David grinning like an idiot; somehow Kurt suspected these two would be involved. But he totally didn't expect the entire group of Warblers with Blaine. Kurt was flabbergasted and totally at a loss for words.

"Excuse me folks, could I get everyone's attention?" a crowd of shoppers turned to look at the pink-clothed Warbler and his entourage. "I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel..he's probably holding a lot of shopping bags right now which I should have held for him, I really hope he's not angry at me." Kurt could see David laughing at Blaine's comment. Well, he wasn't mad at all, just a little impatient for waiting so long.

"Anyways, Kurt, I'm positive you're here, could you please turn around? You see, I've got a little song coming up and I want to sing it for you." A chorus of 'awws' erupted from the Warblers and snort from Wes. Kurt could see Blaine flashing a half-hearted glare at them.

"So here I go, hope you'll enjoy this Kurt. I tweaked the lyrics just a tiny bit." Blaine motioned '3, 2, 1s' with his hand before leaning into the microphone and started to sing.

"_Yo, Brotha A to Z._" sang Blaine, his eyes searching a bit before landing upon Kurt's blue-green eyes. Kurt flushed and dared not to look away.

"_Yo, wussup B?_" said David, grooving along beside the Warblers.

"Yo, what _time_ is it?" Blaine sang back with his hand on his ear, as a gesture for the time.

"Ha-ha, it's _laundry day!_" chortled David.

"_do do do..._" The Warblers began their harmonizing tunes, grooving left and right while Blaine danced in small circles, tapping to the beats. Strumming the chords, Blaine leaned back into the microphone and sang, never breaking eye contact with Kurt.

"_Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it_

_If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it_

_I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes_

_Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it"_

The crowd around the food court grew three-deep as shoppers came to hear the concert Blaine had put on for Kurt. Kurt found himself transfixed to Blaine. He'd never been serenaded before, and had never expected Blaine to sing such an upbeat song-especially a Jason Mraz song. That would explain the fedora hat, he thought.

"_Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'_

_Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'_

_Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in_

_But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see"_

The 'delicious' part made Kurt shiver inwardly. Blaine better had a reason for singing this song-he felt like a puddle of _goo_.

"_I don't care what you might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if you want_

_Well,I could be the one to take you home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know_

_That I could be the one to turn you on_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away"_

Blaine gave Kurt a hearty grin, which Kurt was certain that had a few of the oblivious girls beside him swoon. "Oh my god, he's like, so _cute._" The girl beside him whispered. Kurt ignored the comment. _That was for me, not for you girl. _He couldn't help but feel so happy that someone was singing to him. Kurt had always thought that this sort of thing happened in chick flicks or sappy romantic movies, but now, it didn't seem like that anymore. He was the special one being serenaded to.

"_Like the geek in the pink (do do do...)_

_Well like the geek in the pink, yeah (geek in the pink)"_

The woman beside him started to tap her feet, and soon Kurt noticed some of crowd getting into the groove. He couldn't help but tap his foot, it was irresistible. The Warblers crooned and tapped out the beats in rhythm to the song. Twirling his fedora hat, Blaine did a quick spin in front of the crowd, eliciting laughter and claps from the shoppers.

"_Well my relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody_

_But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her_

_Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter_

_At least when i'm talking about it keep a pattern of flattery and _

_She was starin' through the doorframe,and_

_Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend_

_Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then_

_Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see"_

"_I don't care what she might think about me_

_She'll get by without me if she wants_

_I could be the one to take her home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away."_

Blaine sustained the note before briefly moving away from the microphone, letting the Warblers harmonize for a few measures. Kurt noticed that Blaine never really left his eye contact from him. He couldn't help but feel all fanboy-ish as he watched the pink Warbler dance around. After a few dance moves, Blaine went back to singing the next few verses.

"_Hey baby look at me go_

_From zero to hero_

_You better take it from a geek like me_

_I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums_

_Who wouldn't care if you com... plete him or not."_

Moving his arms in a funky gesture, Blaine winked in Kurt's direction, prompting some squeals nearby. Kurt rolled his eyes at them in annoyance.

"_So what I've got a short attention span_

_A coke in my hand_

_Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand_

_My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock_

_A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot_

_The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm_

_Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own_

_So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean_

_That on the other side the grass is greener"_

"_I don't care what you might think about me_

_You'll get by without me if you want_

_I could be the one to take you home_

_Baby we could rock the night alone_

_If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down_

_But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know_

_I could be the one to turn you out_

_We could be the talk across the town_

_Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another_

_You might regret what you let slip away"_

Raising his hands in the air, Blaine waved his arms back and forth, causing some of the crowd members to do the same-and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his actions. Behind him, the Warblers snapped their fingers to the rhythm.

"_Like the geek in the pink pink pink_

_I'm the geek in the pink yeah_

_Geek is the color for fall_

_I'm the geek in the pink yeah_

_So I'm the geek y'all_

_In the pink y'all_

_Geek is the color for fall_

_I'm the geek in the pink"_

Blaine raised his right hand to pause the Warblers for a second before leaning to the microphone one last time. His dark hazel eyes reached Kurt's bright blue-green eyes, staring softly into his. Kurt was mesmerized.

"_I'm your geek in the pink."_

Loud applause filled the food court, people cheered and clapped for Blaine, David, Wes and the Warblers. Wes and David did an elaborate bow, prompting laughter from the rest of the Warblers and Kurt. And Blaine threw his fedora hat into the audience. By then, some people either began to leave or got closer to the Warblers to talk to them. He searched for Blaine within the crowd of shoppers, slipping and nudging past people to the front. Kurt was so engrossed in getting himself out of the crowd that he bumped headfirst into someone-someone soft and warm.

"Ow!" Kurt grumbled, it was just an initial reaction, it really didn't hurt. But whoever he had bumped into did feel quite comfortably nice. "I'm so sorry about that.._oh_" Kurt's voice trailed off as he looked up. He found himself face to face with Blaine.

"Oh it was you Kurt!" said Blaine, holding his acoustic guitar in his right hand and the fedora on the other. Kurt had to admit, he found it extremely, extremely attractive. The two of them stood quietly, not sure what to say to one another. Blaine scratched his head nervously, unsure how to break the silence. Kurt stared intently at his shoes, his face starting to flush. He looked up towards Blaine and broke the silence.

"Blaine, I really...absolutely loved it. Geek in the Pink suited you so well," said Kurt, leaning a bit closer to the older boy "In fact, I think you should sing this more often." he whispered playfully.

Blaine flashed one of his swooning smiles and leaned so close to Kurt that their foreheads touched.

"Well, I'm touched," he winked at Kurt. "After all, I did it all for _you_."

Closing the distance between them, Blaine swept Kurt into a soft kiss. It was warm, content and not forced at all. It was nothing like his first, Kurt thought as he eagerly kissed back.

"_Get it Blaine_!" shouted David, whooping and pumping his fists in the air. Wes smirked at the two of them. Behind him, the rest of the Warblers cheered and made lovey-dovey noises.

A fedora hat was thrown straight into David's face.


End file.
